The Alik'r (Daggerfall)
The Alik'r – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Treść Oryginał= The Alik'r by Enric Milres I might never have gone to the Alik'r Desert had I not met Weltan in a little tavern in Sentinel. Weltan is a Redguard poet whose verse I had read, but only in translation. He chooses to write in the old language of the Redguards, not in Tamrielic. I once asked him why. "The Tamrielic word for the divinely rich child of rot, silky, pressed sour milk is ... cheese," said Weltan, a huge smile spreading like a tide over his lampblack face. "The Old Redguard word for it is mluo. Tell me, if you were a poet fluent in both languages, which word would you use?" I am a child of the cities, and I would tell him tales of the noise and corruption, wild nights and energy, culture and decadence. He listened with awed appreciation of the city of my birth: white-marbled Imperial City where all the citizenry are convinced of their importance because of the proximity of the Emperor and the lustration of the streets. They say that a beggar on the boulevards of the Imperial City is a man living in a palace. Over spiced ale, I regaled Weltan with descriptions of the swarming marketplace of Riverhold; of dark, brooding Mournhold; of the mold-encrusted villas ofLilmoth; the wonderful, dangerous alleys of Helstrom; the stately avenues of grand old Solitude. For all this, he marvelled, inquired, and commented. "I feel as if I know your home, the Alik'r Desert, from your poems even though I've never been there." I told him. "Oh, but you don't. No poem can express the Alik'r. It may prepare you for a visit far better than the best guide book can. But if you want to know Tamriel and be a true citizen of the planet, you must go and feel the desert yourself." It took me a little over a year to break off engagements, save money (my greatest challenge), and leave the urban life for the Alik'r Desert. I brought several books of Weltan's poems as my travel guide. "A sacred flame rises above the fire, The ghosts of great men and women without names, Cities long dead rise and fall in the flame, The Dioscori Song of Revelation, Bursting walls and deathless rock, Fiery sand that heals and destroys." These first six lines from my friend's "On the Immortality of Dust" prepared me for my first image of the Alik'r Desert, though they hardly do it justice. My poor pen cannot duplicate the severity, grandeur, ephemera and permanence of the Alik'r. All the principalities and boundaries the nations have placed on the land dissolve under the moving sand in the desert. I could never tell if I was in Antiphyllos or Bergama, and few of the inhabitants could tell me. For them, and so it came to me, we were simply in the Alik'r. No. We are part of the Alik'r. That is closer to the philosophy of the desert people. I saw the sacred flame of which Weltan wrote on my first morning in the desert: a vast, red mist that seemed to come from the deep mystery of Tamriel. Long before the noon sun, the mist had disappeared. Then I saw the cities of Weltan. The ruins of the Alik'r rise from the sand by one blast of the unbounded wind and are covered by the next. Nothing in the desert lasts, but nothing dies forever. At daylight, I hid myself in tents, and thought about the central character of the Redguards that would cause them to adopt this savage, eternal land. They are warriors by nature. As a group, there are none better. Nothing for them has worth unless they have struggled for it. No one fought them for the desert, but the Alik'r is a great foe. The battle goes on. It is a war without rancor, a holy war in the sense the phrase should always imply. By night, I could contemplate the land itself in its relative serenity. But the serenity was superficial. The stones themselves burned with a heat and a light that comes not from the sun, nor the moonsJone and Jode. The power of the stones comes from the beat of the heart of Tamriel itself. Two years I spent in the Alik'r. As write this, I am back in Sentinel. We are at war with the kingdom of Daggerfall for the possession of a grass-covered rock that belongs to the water of the Iliac Bay. All my fellow poets, writers, and artists are despondent for the greed and pride that brought these people into battle. It is a low point, a tragedy. In the words of Old Redguard, an ajcea, a spiral down. Yet, I cannot be sorrowful. In the years I spent in the glories of the Alik'r, I have seen the eternal stones that live on while men go dead. I have found my inner eye in the tractless, formless, changeless and changeable land. Inspiration and hope, like the stones of the desert, are eternal though men be not. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Alik’r Enric Milres Nigdy bym nie udał się na Pustynie Alik’r, jeślim w małej tawernie w Wartowni nie spotkałbym Weltana. Weltan to redgardzki poeta, którego wersety czytałem, ale tylko po przetłumaczeniu. Wybrał pisać w starym języku redgardów, nie w tamrielicznym. Raz spytałem go czemu. „Tamrieliczne słowo na niebotycznie bogaty pomiot zgniłego, przesłodzonego kwaśnego mleka to… ser,” powiedział Weltan, duży uśmiech przeszedł, jak fala po jego ciemnej jak olej skalny twarzy. „Staroredgardzkie słowo na to, to mluo. Powiedz mi, jeśli byłbyś poetą biegłym w obu językach, którego słowa, byś użył?” Jestem dziecięciem miasta i mógłbym mu opowiedzieć historie o hałasie i korupcji, dzikich nocach i energii, kulturze i dekadencji. Słuchał z podziwem i uznaniem dla miasta, gdzie się urodziłem: biało granitowe Cesarskie Miasto, gdzie całe obywatelstwo jest przekonane o ich ważności, ze względu na bliskość do Cesarza i lustracji ulic. Mówią, że żebrak żyjący na bulwarach Cesarskiego Miasta, to człowiek żyjący w pałacu. Za bardzo przyprawione piwo, zabawiałem Weltana opisami zamrowionych bazarów Riverhold: ciemną, ponurą Twierdzą Smutku; zdobionych pleśnią willach Lilmoth; cudownych, niebezpiecznych alejkach Helstrom; statecznych ulicach wielkiej starej Samotni. Na to wszystko on się dziwował, dopytywał i komentował. „Czuje się, jakbym znał twój dom, Pustynię Alik’r z twoich wierszy, choć nigdy tam nie byłem”. Powiedziałem mu. „Och ależ wcale, że nie znasz. Żaden wiersz nie potrafi opisać Alik’r. Może przygotować cię na wizytę o wiele lepiej, niż potrafi to jakikolwiek przewodnik. Ale jeśli chcesz poznać Tamriel i być prawdziwym obywatelem tej planety, musisz udać się tam i poczuć pustynię samemu.” Zabrało mi to trochę ponad rok, by zakończyć wszystkie zobowiązania, oszczędzić pieniądze (moje największe wyzwanie) i porzucić miejskie życie dla Pustyni Alik’r. Zabrałem parę książek wierszy Weltana jako swój przewodnik podróży. „Święty płomień wzrasta ponad ogień, Duchy wielkich mężczyzn i kobiet bez imienia, Miasta z dawna martwe rosną i upadają w płomieniu, Dioscori Pieśń Objawień, Pękające ściany i bezśmiertna skała, Ognisty piasek, który leczy i niszczy.” Te pierwsze sześć linijek od mego przyjaciela „O nieśmiertelności Pyłu” przygotowały mnie na pierwszy obraz Pustyni Alik’r, choć miernie oddały jej wspaniałość. Moje biedne pióro nie zdoła oddać srogości, wielkości, ulotności i trwałości Alik’r. Wszystkie regiony i granice, jakie narody nałożyły na tę ziemię, rozpływają się pod płynącym piaskiem pustyni. Nie mógłbym w życiu powiedzieć, czy byłem w Antiphyllosie, czy Bergamie, a niewielu z mieszkańców mogłoby mi na to odpowiedzieć. Dla nich, i tak też stało się dla mnie, byliśmy po prostu w Alik’r. Nie. My jesteśmy częścią Alik’r. To jest bliższe filozofii pustynnego ludu. Ujrzałem święty płomień, o którym pisał Weltan pierwszego mego poranka na pustyni: rozległa, czerwona mgła, która wydawała się pochodzić z głębokich tajemnic Tamriel. Długo, zanim nastało południowe słońce, mgła się rozwiała. Wtedy ujrzałem miasta Weltana. Ruiny Alik’r wzniosły się z piasku na jeden podmuch niezwiązanego wiatru i ukryły się za drugim. Nic na pustyni nie trwa, ale nic nie umiera na zawsze. Przed światłem słońca ukryłem się w namiocie i pomyślałem o głównej cesze redgardów, która mogła sprawić, by przyjęli tak dziki, wieczny kraj. Są wojownikami z natury. Jako grupa nie ma lepszych w świecie. Nic dla nich nie jest czegokolwiek warte, chyba że muszą się na to wysilić. Nikt nie walczył z nimi na pustyni, ale to Alik’t jest wielkim wrogiem. Walka trwa nadal. To jest wojna bez urazy, święta wojna w sensie, który ta fraza powinna zawsze sugerować. Nocą mogłem rozważyć samą ziemię we względnym spokoju. Ale spokój był powierzchowny. Kamienie same płonęły gorącem i światłem, które nie pochodziło od słońca, ani od księżyców Jone i Jode. Moc kamieni pochodziła z bicia serca samego Tamriel. Dwa lata spędziłem w Alik’r. Jak to piszę, jestem na powrót w Wartowni. Jesteśmy na wojnie z królestwem Daggerfall, o posiadanie pokrytą trawą skały, która należy do wód Zatoki Iliac. Wszyscy moi koledzy poeci, pisarze i artyści są przgnębieni przez chciwość i dumę, która zaprowadziła ludzi na to pole bitwy. Jest to najniższy poziom tragedii. W słowach saroredgardzkich „ajcea” spirala w dół. Wciąż nie potrafię być smutnym. W tych latach, spędzonych na sławetnej Alik’r, widziałem wieczne kamienie, które trwają, gdy ludzie umierają. Odnalazłem swe wewnętrzne oko w bezdrożnych, bezkształtnych, niezmiennych i zmiennych ziemiach. Inspirację i nadzieję, jak kamienie pustyni są wieczne, choć ludzie już nie. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki